Tu
by gabisitha.chan1
Summary: Kazemaru a sus 24 años de edad, recuerda un poco de lo que vivio con endou, sin embargo un dia su amigo midorikawa le da una carta de endou... LOSEE! mal summary pero pasen y lean porfa es mi primer sonfic de esta pareja :DD


**hola! aquí con un nuevo fic (el cual es el primero ._.U) jejeje espero que les guste, este es un songfic de mi pareja favorita de Yaoi el Endox_Kaze :DD**

**Cancion: Tu de kudai**

**INAZUMA ELEVEN no me pertenece le pertenece a level-5, si fuera mio endou no se hubiese casado con natsumi :D**

** -Titulo: Tu**

**sin mas disfutenlo :DD**

* * *

Un día más como cualquier otro, la luz del sol pasaba por las cortinas de la habitación, eran como las 7:30 de la mañana, no tenía ánimos de levantarme ni mucho de ir a trabajar. Habían pasado 14 años desde que me fui a Italia por una beca de estudio, no podía desaprovecharla y eso me costó el amor de mi vida… Me levante pesadamente de la cama, dirigiéndome hacia el baño, me duche y me puse unos pantalones grises, una camisa verde y mis converse negros, me mire al espejo, no había cambiado nada en estos 14 años, espeto por algunos rasgos de la cara, pero aun así, tenía mi cabello azul celeste, mis ojos color cobrizo, tez blanca; me hice una media cola dejando como siempre mi ojo izquierdo tapado por mi fleco. Salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde me dispuse a hacer mi almuerzo solo prepare un poco de rameen instantáneo, puse la mesa aunque solo yo comiera ya que vivía solo. Me senté en una de las sillas y comencé a comer tranquilamente, mi mirada se dirigió hacia una pequeña fotografía donde me encontraban mis padres y yo cuando tenía apenas 7 años, sonreí melancólicamente.

-los extraño mucho-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya terminando de comer lave los trastos y me dirigí hacia la salida ya que tenía que ir a trabajar. Mi vista se dirijo hacia otra fotografía pero esta no era cualquiera, sino que era donde estaba con el equipo de fútbol cuando ganamos el FFI, mi mirada se centro en cierto chico de tez morena, pelo castaño al igual que sus ojos y en la frente tenía una gran banda naranja que correspondía al nombre de Endou Mamuro, el capitán del equipo y mi ex novio.

**_No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti__  
__Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar/ tu sonrisa que no esta_**

"A pesar de que estamos tan lejos aun no puedo olvidarte, ni mucho menos olvidar esa sonrisa tan cálida que siempre me mostrabas, esos ojos que me brindaban confianza, y esa hermosa voz que siempre me decía _Te amo_… pero ahora todo se derrumbo" pensé mientras bajaba la cabeza no quería llorar pero hoy justamente hoy fue el día en que él se me confesó….

_~~FLASHBACK~~_

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia por los pasillos de la secundaria para dirigirme a mi salón de clase, aun era temprano, había uno que otro alumno y entre ellos estaba mi mejor amigo Fubuki Shiro, un chico de la misma estatura que yo, piel blanca, cabello color plata y sus ojos color grises con un toque de verde, estaba sentado en su pupitre platicando con Goenji un chico de tez morena, ojos negros y el cabello rubio en forma de goku convertido en súper saya yin; bueno eso era lo que todos pensaban; que también platicaba con Endou al verlo sentí mi corazón se aserenaba mientras que en mis mejillas se formaban en un leve sonrojo color carmesí, suspire profundamente y me encamine hacia mi pupitre que estaba atrás en la última fila junto a la ventana.

-Hey Kazemaru!-dijo Endou con su típica sonrisa que siempre mostraba.

-ah… hola Endou-dije desviando un poco la mirada para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-hm… pues… oye ¿estás libre esta tarde?-pregunto nervioso.

Me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos un poco sorprendido.-hm… pues…si… ¿Por qué preguntas?-conteste serio, mientras que este solo se limito a sonreír.

-¡genial!, espérame después del entrenamiento en la puerta de la entrada-dijo muy entusiasmado.

-claro-dije.

En ese momento el profesor entro al salón haciendo que todos se sentaran en su lugar y así dando inicio la clase; todo el día estuvo tranquilo, a acepción de la hora de receso, me disponía a ir a la azotea con mis amigos pero algo me detuvo en la puerta, puesto que había visto a Endou que estaba hablando con alguien pero no era cualquier persona si no que era nada más ni nada menos que Natsumi Raimon, una chica de tez clara, pelo rojizo al igual que sus ojos, parecía que estuviera nerviosa ya que miraba hacia abajo, mientras que Endou la miraba confundida.

-sabes…hace mucho que quiero decirte esto…-escuche como le hablaba.- yo… realmente yo…TE AMO MAMORU!-grito Natsumi; sentí como todo se me venia enzima, me gire hacia mis amigos y ellos estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, me gire rápidamente hacia donde estaba Endou con Natsumi pero realmente no me esperaba eso, Natsumi besando a Endou, mi Endou no pude evitar derramar unas lagrimas, baje mi cabeza y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude de ahí. En ese momento no me importo nada chocaba con la gente e incluso con personas que ya conocía, llegue al salón donde por suerte no había nadie, camine y me senté en mi pupitre poniendo mi cabeza sobre esta, quería llorar pero era muy pronto y después todo mundo se preguntaría que me había pasado, cerré mis ojos lentamente, así paso toda la mañana y parte del entrenamiento ignorando cada comentario que hacia sobre Endou o Natsumi, al final del entrenamiento vi como Natsumi tomaba de la mano a Endou, gruñí, me diriji rápidamente a los vestidores y me cambie rápidamente y di un fuerte portazo al casillero y me fui hacia la salida. Me pare en la entrada donde se suponía que iba a esperar a Endou, suspire cansado hoy había sido un día demasiado largo...

-Kazemaru!-grito Endou quien veía corriendo hacia mi.

-Ha! Endou-dije mientras que lo saludaba con la mano levantada.

-nos vamos-dijo y dicho eso me tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr.

El me arrastro literalmente por las calles de Inazuma hasta que llegamos a la gran torre de metal donde el me soltó la mano dándome la espalda.

-Endou...¿que pasa?-pregunte.

-Kazemaru...yo...-dijo triste.- jmm...sabes...cuando te conocí sabia que podía confiar en ti y que seriamos grandes amigos... y así fue...-dijo bajando la cabeza.- cuando te fuiste de la caravana... me sentí muy mal... y fue cuando comprendí...-dijo mientas se volteaba con una pequeña sonrisa y en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo, en ese momento el se acerco a mi tomando mi mano y jalandome hacia el, abrí mis ojos como platos, esto parecía un sueño, Endou me estaba besando, quería res poderle pero desgraciadamente recordé lo de la azotea, lo cual me molesto y aventé a Endou...

_**Que daría por tenerte/ conmigo un segundo mas.  
Daria todo por saber/ Que también piensas en mi **_

-Endou!-grite totalmente sonrojado - que es lo que te pasa! tu ya estas con Natsumi !-grite aun mas fuerte me dolía y mucho, sin darme cuenta mis traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no quería estar ahí, me di rápidamente la vuelta pero el me tomo de la mano.

-espera-dijo serio- yo jamas eh estado con Natsumi y jamas lo estaré . puesto que te amo demasiado y si viste lo de la azotea déjame decirte que la rechace al igual cuando termino el entrenamiento-dicho eso el me jalo hacia el una vez mas, no pude negarme estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que había dicho, el me tomo y me abraso.- _Te amo__Kazemaru_...

-Endou-dije corespodiendo el abraso mientras me escondía en su pecho, levante mi cara aun sonrojado - yo también te amo Mamoru-dije sonriendo mientras le daba un beso.

-Ichirouta ¿quieres ser mi novio?-pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-claro que si, Mamoru-conteste y el me dio un beso, pero no era cualquiera sino que era uno apasionado lleno de amor...

_~~FIN DEL FLASBACK~~~_

**_Y aunque el viento te alejo/ y tu cara ya no este _  
****_Y me quede frente al mar/ tan solo como un pez__  
_**

"y a pesar que en solo un año me tuve que alejar de ti" pensé aun mirando la misma fotografía, me levante limpiándome las lagrimas, estaba perdiendo tiempo tenia que ir a trabajar, salí del departamento, a paso rápido tome el elevador y salí hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba mi carro, un porsh azul marino, me subí en el y comense mi trayecto hacia la empresa Kira, donde trabajaba como representante del presidente general; al llegar a la empresa me diriji a mi oficina.

-buenos días señor Kazemaru-dijo una de mis secretarias. ella era alta de pelo rubio, ojos azules, muy bonita, su nombre era Camila Mendaz*.

-buenos días-dije serio.- ¿hay algún recado?

-si, bueno pues su sita con el accionista que era a las 4:00 de la tarde fue cancelada por que el accionista tuvo un inconveniente-dijo mientras se levantaba y me seguía.- y también tiene una visita de japón.

-¿japón?-pregunte realmente confundido.- y en donde esta-dije mientas abría la puerta de mi oficina.

-esta aquí-dijo sonriente.

la mire confundida hasta que algo o mas bien dicho alguien me tlaqueo haciendo que ambos nos cayéramos al suelo.

-que-dije tocándome la cabeza.

-jooo...eres malo Kazemaru ya te olvidaste de tu mejor amigo-dijo la persona que estaba arriba de mi, la cual conocía perfectamente y quien gracias a el tenia trabajo, su nombre era Midorikawa Riuji, un chico de la misma edad que yo, tez morena, ojos negros, pelo verde que lo tenia peinado en forma de cebolla.

-jajaj... mido pero que haces aquí-dije mientras me levantaba del piso y claro ayudándolo a el.- anda pasa tenemos tanto de que hablar-dije feliz

-claro-dijo

-Camila por favor trainos un helado de pistache y un café ya sabes como lo quiero- le dije a mi secretaria ella solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza y para después retirarse. entre después de mido y serré la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad.-y bueno dime ¿que haces aquí?

-jejeje-rió- vine por tres razones, la primera para llevarte de vuelta a japón la segunda porque te tengo que entregar esto-dijo mido mientras sacaba dos sobres blancos.- y la tercera pues es una sorpresa jejeej-rió y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en frente de mi escritorio.

por mi parte me sorprendí y me llene de muchas preguntas como por ejemplo ¿porque quería llevarme a japón , ¿que eran esos dos sobres? y ¿cual era su tercera razón? tenia demasiadas dudas,suspire cansado.

-¿que quieres decir con eso de que me llevaras de vuelta a japón?-dije serio.-te recuerdo que no volveré a pisar japón después de lo que paso hace cuatro años

-lose-dijo rodeando sus ojos.-por eso tengo estos dos sobres-dijo mientas me los ponía en el escritorio

mire ambos sobres y los tome, mire el primero, este era blanco con encaje plateado muy lindo parecía una invitación lo voltee y me sorprendido mucho lo que tenia escrito: "_Boda de Hiroto Kira y Midorikawa Riuji", _sonreí muy feliz por mido, al fin iba a cumplir su sueño de casarse con Hiroto.

-¿cuando?-pregunte viendo aun la invitación.-¿cuando te lo propuso?-volví a preguntar viendo a mido con una gran sonrisa

-hace tres meses-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza a causa de su sonrojo.- la próxima semana es la boda y quería que tu fueras mi padrino de lazo.

claro!-dije parándome de mi silla.- por su puesto!, claro que seré tu padrino...pero ¿que no eran dos los del lazo?

-pues..-dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado.- si,son dos y la otra persona que sera también el padrino...es...Endou

Me sorprendí por lo que había dicho, Endou, la persona que tanto ame y la cual se caso con Natsumi Raimon, me deje caer en la silla, aun sorprendido, después de tanto tiempo lo vería otra vez pero esta vez no estaría solo si no con ella, baje la mirada jugueteando con la invitación, en ese momento tocaron la puerta...

-adelante-dije, y en ese momento entro mi secretaria con el helado y con el café ambos los puso en el escritorio y se retiro, suspire, y mire a mido, el cual se veía preocupado.- tranquilo... aun seré tu padrino de lazo...

-gracias-dijo tomando el helado y comenzando a comerlo al igual que yo lo hice con el café -Kazemaru...por favor antes de regresar a japón, por favor le la carta...-dicho eso se levanto y me miro.-estaré aquí por tres días mas así que si quieres volvemos juntos-dijo con una sonrisa.

-claro-dije.- lo tendré en cuenta.

_**Ojala que al despertar/Trates de pensar en mi **_

_**Como yo no te olvide/Y es que...**  
_

Después de que Midorikawa se fuera, le dije a mi secretaria que no me pasara ninguna llamada ni mucho menos a alguien, suspire cansado y me levante de la silla, tome mis cosas incluyendo la carta, Salí de la oficina hacia en dirección hacia mi departamento, al llegar ahí deje las llaves del auto junto con las demás cosas en el buro de la sala, me dirigí hacia la cocina para preparar mi cena que solo fue unos rollos de huevo me senté en un sillón con él sobre, lo comencé a mirar de un lado a otro, al parecer no tenia remitente solo decía _"Para: Kazemaru" _ sin embargo sabía perfectamente de quien era esa singular letra. La abrí y en ella me encontré con una carta que tenía la misma letra que antes, la extendí y comencé a leerla:

**_Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo. _****_  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_**

**"Para: Kazemaru Ichiruota.**

**Kazemaru… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se de ti, y si estás leyendo esta carta es porque mido ya te dijo sobre su boda, lo cual es fantástico que ellos dos se casen…sabes… después de que te fuiste todo cambio, yo estaba muy triste pensé que ya estabas harto de mi, sin embargo yo no pude olvidarte…aun así me case… nunca creí que me pudiera casar con ella, pero lo hice le di una oportunidad…ella me ha hecho muy feliz…aunque en estos momentos no son los mejores de mi vida, ella me pidió que te escribiera… que te buscara y sé que te preguntaras ¿Por qué?...pues ella tuvo un accidente y está muy mal herida…pero esa no es solo la razón por la que te escribo. Si no que…ya pronto será la fecha 29 de enero, el día mas feliz de mi vida al saber que tu también me amabas…si… Kazemaru… aun recuerdo esa fecha, jamás la eh olvidado…y jamás lo hare…te extraño demasiado… tu eres mi mundo mi todo…necesito verte... Abrasarte…saber de ti…por favor… vuelve… aunque sea solo por la boda...Pero necesito hablar contigo... aclarar las cosas… **

**Sin más me despido y recuerda que pase lo que pase, tú fuiste y seguras siendo la persona que más amo en el mundo…Te amo Ichiruota…**

**Atto.: Endou Mamoru.**

**_Tu si es que pueden(s) entender _****_  
Yo jamás te dejare  
Aunque trates de alejarte de mí..._**

Tenía mis ojos nublados a causa de las lagrimas, estaba muy sorprendido, a pesar de que ya sabía que él se había casado con Natsumi hace 4 años y por ese motivo me quede permanentemente aquí en Italia aunque a veces iba a visitar a Fubuki en Hokkaido o a Midorikawa, sin embargo, saber que después de eso el me seguiría amando, en verdad fue un golpe realmente bajo para mí, no pude evitar llorar, mire un pequeño álbum que mi madre me había regalado cuando era pequeño, lo tome y lo abrí, todos mis mejores recuerdos de mi infancia, cumpleaños y ese tipo de cosas, aun así, en una de las paginas apareció el, llenando aquel álbum, desde que ganamos el fútbol frontera hasta que fue el festival escolar, después ya no estabas, ya no había nada solo páginas en blanco.

**_Si estoy loco/ Que me importa _****_  
De alguna forma voy a hacer/ Que me devuelvan de una vez  
Una tarde Junto a ti  
Una risa, una foto/ Una película después_**

Me levante del sillón y me dirigí hacia mi habitación con la carta y el álbum en las manos, entre dejando la puerta abierta, me tire en la cama, ahora si era el momento perfecto para llorar, comencé a llorar a mares hasta que me quede profundamente dormido… A la mañana siguiente desperté, mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior, me senté en mi cama y mire hacia un lado donde estaba una carta y la foto de endou, sonreí con gran nostalgia, sin querer derrame una lagrima la cual la limpie con mi mano, me levante y tome mi celular y comencé a apretar los botones de este para llamar a mido…

_Llamada: _

_-mochi mochi-dijo mido desde el otro lado del teléfono_

_-ha…mido, soy yo Kazemaru-dije_

_-¿qué tal?, supongo que ya la leíste-dijo preocupado_

_-he...si-dije mientras bajaba la cabeza.- por eso mismo te hablo…mido…quiero verlo_

_-kya!-grito mido, lo cual casi me deja sordo.- ¡hoy mismo nos vamos!, paso por ti en la tarde_

_-me parece bien-dije con una pequeña sonrisa.- por cierto…mido…gracias…te veo después-termine de decir y colgué no sin antes oír un "claro" como respuesta. _

Me encamine hacia mi armario donde saque una maleta negra, la abrí y comencé a empacar mi ropa, las cosas de valor, mi laptop, unos libros, el álbum de fotos; una vez terminando de empacar llame hacia la oficina informando que me iría de viaje por un tiempo y que avisaría cuando volviera, tome mi maleta con mi mano derecha y con la otra él sobre (que tenia la carta y la foto) Salí de la habitación dirigiéndome hacia la sala, mire el reloj y apenas eran las 12 del día, aun era temprano, ha sí que me di un buen baño y me dispuse a esperar a Midorikawa, quien llego una hora después, ambos salimos de mi departamento y tomamos un taxi en dirección hacia el aeropuerto, al llegar ahí el avión ya estaba por despegar así que solo tuvimos que confirmar los boletos y dirigirnos hacia la puerta del avión.

**_Y una mañana te diré  
Como duele el _****_corazón_**

Los dos nos subimos al avión en dirección hacia Japón, tomamos nuestros asientos, el en el pasillo y yo en la ventana, quise relajarme pero no podía, mire a mido de reojo el cual estaba acomodando aun sus cosas, el estaba tranquilo pero yo no más bien estaba ansioso.

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto mientras se sentaba

-nada-dije negando con la cabeza.

-sabes… no sé lo que te habrá puesto en esa carta, pero cuando me dijo que te la entregara se veía muy decidido y a la vez triste, no supe su razón pero aun así estaba dispuesto a entregártela, aunque no sabía cómo-dijo tranquilo mirando su aniño de compromiso.

- …-no dije nada solo me limite a bajar la cabeza…

Y así paso todo el transcurso del viaje, en silencio, mi cabeza daba vueltas, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que buscarlo lo antes posible…arreglar todo y decirle que lo amo…mire hacia la ventana la cual no había nada más que las nubes y el atardecer que se hacía presente, suspire, y me recargue en el asiento quedándome profundamente dormido… el vuelo duro como cinco horas ya que había un poco de turbulencia, ya estando en el aeropuerto Hiroto nos estaba esperando en la entrada, el silencio me mataba pero no quería hablar con nadie. Los tres subimos al auto de Hiroto y nos dirigimos hacia su casa, era un poco grande…deje mi maleta donde se suponía que sería mi cuarto, Salí de la casa comenzando a caminar por las calles, habían cambiado demasiado, al poco tiempo llegue al centro de la ciudad, fue ahí donde mis recuerdos se hicieron presentes…camine sin rumbo hasta que llegue a la secundaria Raimon, la nostalgia se apodero de mí, no supe cómo o cuando pero ya me encontraba en la pista de atletismo, recordando cuando quería competir contra los mejores del mundo, sin embargo el apareció en esos recuerdos, cada vez mi vista se nublaba mas a causa de mis lagrimas tuve que contenerlas limpiándomelas con la mano, seguí recorriendo la secundaria…ahora estaba en uno de los salones, donde estuve mi último año de secundaria, lo recuerdo… recuerdo como a pesar de él no estaba en la misma clase que yo siempre venia aquí en las mañanas, en el receso y para ir a los entrenamientos…lo sabia… tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que hablar con el por última vez, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… camine hacia el club de futbol, esta vez sí llegue derramar una lagrima, todos esos recuerdos… no podía soportarlos… mire hacia la cancha pensando que él estaría ahí…pero no fue así… solo vi a Kidou dando instrucciones a los nuevos jugadores de Raimon… me gire comenzando a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo alguno…estar aquí…es demasiado difícil…no me resistí mas y comencé a correr mientras mis amargas lagrimas salían sin control… jamás había llorado de esa manera…ni siquiera cuando supe que se casaba con Natsumi…solo sonreí por aquel comentario y al día siguiente ya me encontraba en Italia…tropezaba a cada momento, chocaba con las personas que había alrededor…me faltaba el aire…ya no podía mas…estaba destrozado…

**_De solo pensar que estas _****_  
Escondido en un Rincón  
Preguntándote ¿por qué?_**

Al fin me detuve, sin embargo no era en cualquier lugar…era el lugar donde todo comenzó, subí las escaleras que había por ahí…topándome con él, sentado con una foto en la mano, por primera vez no tenia su banda naranja; mis lagrimas aun no se detenían al contrario comenzaron a derramarse más fuerte mente, me odiaba a mi mismo…

-¿Por qué?-dijo endou al viento.- ¿porque te fuiste?..._ Natsumi_…

Aun lo miraba, escuchaba lo que hablaba, sin embargo nunca me moví de mi lugar, las lagrimas no cesaban, el se levanto de la banca dejando la foto en ella, comenzó a caminar con la cabeza baja, el estaba llorando, me puse enfrente del sin decir aun alguna palabra solo mis pequeños sollozos que no paraban. Endou se detuvo quedando enfrente de mí aun con la mirada gacha.

-endou-dije al fin, Este solo levanto lentamente la cabeza hasta que se topo con mi cara, estaba muy sorprendido.- al fin te veo

-k-ka-Kazemaru-dijo tartamudeando, yo solo me limite a sonreí a pesar de mis lagrimas.- ¿Por qué?

-porque ya no pude aguantar más-dije mirándole a los ojos.-porque…porque…a pesar del tiempo…aun…te…amo-dije entre cortado sintiendo las lagrimas que me inundaban, lo mire el cual solo bajo la cabeza aun llorando, era obvio…había llegado tarde.

**_Tu...eres todo para mi/todo lo que tengo Yo. _****_  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo_**

No dije nada más y solo me di la vuelta comenzando a bajar lentamente las escaleras con la esperanza de que él me detuviera, "lo sabía, esto fue una estupidez…jamás de vi de volver" pensé bajando la cabeza, sin embargo me jalaron del brazo haciendo que me volteara, lo vi, endou, mi endou…estaba sonriendo mientras me jalaba hasta que me abraso fuertemente el cual correspondí comenzando a llorar de nuevo y hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho…

-lo siento-dije en susurro.- por favor… Endou…perdóname…

-no-dijo de igual manera.- tú perdóname a mí por ser un gran idiota y no ir a buscarte cuando te fuiste a Italia, perdóname por casarme con alguien quien no eras tú…Kazemaru perdóname…

Reí-claro -dije mientras me separaba un poco de él y me limpiaba las lagrimas.

Jamás pensé que esto llegara a pasar, mi corazón volvía a latir con más fuerza, esto realmente era amor, el verdadero amor…lo amaba de verdad y el a mí, estaba tan feliz y todo fue gracias a mi mejor amigo quien me insistió a que volviera aunque no solo fue el sino también la carta…_la carta_… abrí mis ojos como platos al recordarla no solo porque decía que endou me amaba sino que también era porque mencionaba algo relacionado con Natsumi, ella había tenido un accidente; mire a endou separándome de él completamente, el me miro extrañando pero aun así se veía contento, me limite a sonreír y me dispuse a caminar hacia una de las bancas tomando la mano de endou el cual me siguió, me senté en la banca aun tomando su mano.

-¿qué es lo que haces?-pregunto endou algo dudoso.

-nada-dije negando con la cabeza.- solo quería ver el atardecer

Endou dio una carcajada y se sentó a mi lado dando un gran suspiro. -ha pasado mucho tiempo en que me detengo a ver un atardecer –dijo

-¿enserio?-pregunte

-claro-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte.- la última vez fue cuando me gradué de preparatoria, y también ha pasado tiempo desde que deje de venir aquí.

-Endou-dije mirándolo sorprendido.- supongo que no debo preguntar la razón

-no fue por ti-dijo.- es solo…que…deje de venir…ya que el abuelo enfermo y yo iba a cuidarlo seguido hasta que pues murió…y después comencé a trabajar, me case…

-por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue ella?-dije mientras lo seguía mirando, el en cambio solo bajo la mirada.

-ella…ha muerto-dijo mientras me miraba.- murió ayer

-lo siento-dije.- en verdad lo siento.

**_Tu si es que pueden(s) entender _****_  
Que jamás te dejare  
Aunque traten de alejarte de mi..._**

Perdona por preguntar esto-dije un poco nervioso.- pero ¿qué fue lo que le paso?

Mire a Endou el cual tenía la cabeza baja, me preocupe, debió de haber sido difícil para el enterarse que su "amada" hubiese muerto...

-pues...-comenzó a decir con la mirada baja.- una semana antes tuvimos una pelea muy grave... por... lo que ella salió muy enojada y se hizo de noche, cuando la atropellaron...-suspiro.- un día después de eso me llamaron mientas estaba en los entrenamientos diciéndome que habían encontrado a Natsumi cerca de un parque y que la habían llevado al hospital... cuando fui a verla...ella me pidió perdón...dijo que yo sería feliz con ella... que te buscara que era obvio que yo aun seguía amándote...lo pensé mucho... y era cierto quería buscarte...desde que te fuiste muchos me dijeron eso..._que te buscara..._sin embargo, no tenía idea en dónde estabas...hasta que Midorikawa me dio su invitación para su boda, el fue mi último blanco para dar contigo ya que el me dijo que sabia en dónde estabas...por eso escribí la carta...aunque nunca pensé que vinieras a buscarme...cuando pensaba que era una mejor opción hablar contigo después de la boda

No me lo podía creer, tenia abierto los ojos como platos de la impresión, nunca pensé que Natsumi fuera capaz de decir eso, pero bueno cualquiera diría eso si pensara que moriría.

-woow-dije aun impresionado, para después cambiar mi cara de asombro a seriedad.-lo siento

-no tienes porque disculparte, no fue tu culpa-dijo mientras se volteaba a verme.

-Kazemaru

-¿Qué pasa?-dije

-te amo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme.

**_Yo no te olvido, Yo no te olvido, Yo no me olvido de ti..._**

El cual correspondí gustoso, al principio fue tranquilo, sin embargo al poco tiempo se torno algo apasionado, el me rodeo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos para intensificar el beso, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sentía su lengua dentro de mi boca, le amaba eso estaba claro, y sabia que él me amaba a mi; aun así el beso no duro mucho ya que por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva lo cual hizo que yo que me sonrojara un poco.

-yo también te amo-dije para volvernos a besar.

**_Tu...eres todo para mi/ todo lo que tengo Yo. _****_  
Y sin ti no seguiré viviendo  
Tú..._**

Después de esa tarde, comencé a vivir en este lugar donde nunca debí de haber salido junto con la persona que amo, la semana paso muy rápido y pronto fue la boda de mi mejor amigo, la cual fue algo sencilla…no no fue nada sencilla, todo el mundo estaba ahí, amigos, compañeros, incluso alumnos de mi antigua escuela; todo era maravilloso y aun lo sigue siendo, meses después comencé a trabajar aquí en Japón en otra empresa sin embargo ahora me dedicaba a otra área, también endou y yo decidimos que sería mejor vender la casa de este y comprar una nueva, la que actualmente estamos viviendo como una pareja, me alegro que al fin pudiese estar con la persona que amo, el es mi vida, mi todo y sin él no se dé que sería capaz de seguir viviendo.

* * *

** BANSAI! al fin, despues de tanto tiempo borrando y volviendo a escribir al fin pude terminar este songfic, porfa no sean malas conmigo es mi primer songfic que hago _! no sean malas y espero que les haiga gustado...**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnn Fin :DD **

_**matta ne minna!** :DD_


End file.
